Calm Before The Storm Peterick
by auralethan
Summary: Patrick auditions for a local band, and one of the other band members Pete fascinates Patrick. He has a romantic interest in Pete, and Pete shares the feeling.


It was a normal day in the city of Chicago, Illinois on the day that I auditioned for a place as Drummer in a local band. I was going to audition in the comfort of my own Basement which calmed me down, but that didn't stop me from worrying my brains out!

I tried to pick an outfit that was comfortable. I went through a good portion of my closet before settling on an Argyle Sweater, Shorts and black socks. As soon as I slipped on my sweater the doorbell rang. I raced down the hall, sliding a few times due to my socks and lack of friction between them and the floor.

I didn't hesitate when opening the door. Behind the door were two guys, who, I have to admit, looked badass!

When introducing myself I sounded bubblier than I aimed for "Hi, my name is Patrick!" The taller one of the two had a head full of curly brown hair, he introduced himself as Joe. Then the shorter one of the two, who had more of a punk appearance, introduced himself as Pete.

I let Joe and Pete in and led them to the basement. They found seats near the center of the room and sat down. I slid onto the stool placed behind the set of Drums I had placed at the back of the room. I picked up the drumsticks placed on the Snare Drum, and began to play.

I was getting so into the beat that I didn't notice my singing aloud. I was half way through the song when I could hear both Joe and Pete shouting "STOP!"

I stopped and my eyes immediately met Pete's. I didn't get a good look at him earlier, but all I could notice were his piercing brown eyes. The way that they glistened in the low light of the Basement was enough to keep me staring for hours. He had a rough exterior, and that caught my eye.

Joe started "Your drumming is good, but your singing is exceptional, Man! You gotta sing for us!" I was stunned. I had never acknowledged my voice before and normally didn't sing in front of people. I was stumbling on my word's "I-uh, really?" Pete spoke up this time "Yeah dude, it is pretty sick!"

Pete's voice was deeper in pitch, and when he directed his word's towards me my heart nearly stopped. I could feel the blood rush to my cheek's as I got lost in Pete's eyes. I had never felt this way before and didn't know how to react to it. I had always assumed that I was straight, but, was Pete an exception?

There was just something about him that made me want to know more about him. I wish I could get to know him more. If I got into the band, not only would I have a good start to my career, but also a beautiful face to wake up for every morning!

I was lost in thought when I heard Joe saying my name "Hey Patrick, you okay buddy" I stayed in thought until I heard Pete say "Earth to Pat!" I never liked it when people called me Pat, but for him I let it slide.

I looked between the two of them while saying "Sorry, I-uh- was thinking." Joe continued "So, you think you could sing for us?" I jumped up out of my seat and squealed "Yeah! Of course!" Pete handed me a schedule of the rehearsals.

I folded the schedule and slid it into my back pocket. I thanked them once again and led them up the stairs and to the front door. Joe shook my hand and stated "Welcome to the team, Bro!" Pete gave me wave bye, and on his way out looked over his shoulder and winked at me.

The wink was unexpected and caught me by surprise. I goofily smiled back. I am sure by then the two thought I was a weirdo, but that didn't matter because I was in the band!

I plopped down on the couch and pulled out my schedule to analyze it some more. I had noticed that Pete had scribbled his number on the top of my schedule with a note that said "Call me sometime ;)" I smiled and giggled at sight of the flirtatious gesture that Pete had made.

I set the schedule down on the coffee table and laid back on the couch. I decided to give myself a little relaxation time and decided to take a nap. It was 1:15pm, and I decided to set a timer on my phone to go off in one hour.

I woke up feeling tired and overslept. I opened my eyes and sat up. I caught a glance of the window in front of me and noticed that it was already dark outside. I picked up my phone and the time read 8:30pm! How come I hadn't woken up?

I put Pete's number on speed dial for later use, and then called my best friend Mark to invite him over.

When he arrived we exchanged bro hugs and sat down on the couch, upon sitting I heard a faint beep, but thought nothing of it at the time. Mark proceeded to ask questions about my audition "So how were the other band members?"

I immediately thought of Pete. I smiled and said "There are two others, Pete and Joe. And Pete seems pretty cool." I giggled after that last sentence, and Mark took notice of that.

"Whoa dude, I thought you weren't like that!" Exclaimed Mark surprised. I shrugged my shoulders and replied to his reaction "Well if I was it shouldn't matter! I don't know dude, there is just something about Pete that really catches my eye, ya' know?" He replied "Yeah, whatever makes you happy I am fine with."

We played video games and talked for hours until it was 10:00pm and time for Mark to go home.

I wasn't tired but forced myself to go to sleep due to the anticipation I had about the first band meeting that we had tomorrow morning at 11:00pm.

I walked to my room, changed into my pajamas and fell right asleep.

I had arrived at the place of rehearsal the next morning and took notice that Pete and Joe were already there.

I walked in and found Pete jumping up and down and telling Joe about something I couldn't hear. I muttered "Uh, hello." They both turned to see me smiled and said hello back. Pete went right back to his calm and collected attitude.

We talked for a while before starting to practice. Pete started the conversation "So Pat, do you normally butt dial people?" I was confused and had no idea what he was talking about. "W-what do you mean?" He smiled a sheepish smile and said "I mean you butt dialed me last night and I heard you talking to your friend."

Oh my god, what had he heard? Did he know that I had a little crush on him? I could feel my cheeks flushing by the second.

From under the table we were sitting at, I could feel Pete's leg wrap around mine from under the table. He whispered "The feeling is mutual" And I was thankful, put I could see Joe was becoming uncomfortable so I decided to get going on the rehearsal.

"So Joe can I take a look at the sheet music?" He handed me the sheet and I looked it over. I handed it back to him, and then we all took our places and got started.

After the practice, Pete approached me with a smile. I looked down at my fidgeting feet and said "So you heard everything?" He replied "Yeah. So what you said was true?" I smiled blushed a lot darker than necessary and answered in a weak voice "Yeah, sorry."

Suddenly I felt Pete's lips lock onto mine. Good thing Joe left before us because I am pretty sure he would not be comfortable with this.

At first I was shocked and didn't kiss back, but his charm and expertise in kissing drew me in and I kissed back.

With his hands still on my face, he pulled away and whispered "We should hang out sometime." I was still in shock and just giggled and mumbled "Yeah, definitely!"

He turned away and walked out the door, so I was left in the studio, with a perfect view of his ass walking out the door.

I had a feeling my life was going to get a whole lot better from now.


End file.
